


Well, fuck me

by Malaayna



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Actually not one sided, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: Jake has had an epiphany





	1. Jake POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just me pushing my own feelings onto fictional characters  
> I've got a crush on someone that I really really shouldn't  
> So yeah  
> Also this fandom is dead, which is really sad cause they're really awesome characters

You ever had a crush on someone your not supposed to?  
Yeah well thats me rn.  
He has a fuckin girlfriend  
And for all i know hes as straight as a fucking rake handle  
Like?  
He only just got with Ellen and it's only now that i fucking realise that all this time it was never hate.  
Or even jealousy.  
Or at least not fully.  
Nah, i just want to drag my lips and teeth down his neck and chest and make him squirm  
And  
Christ  
What the fuck is wrong with me???  
I didnt even know I wasnt straight till earlier tonight. Him, Andy and Sam are over at mine and we were watching a movie. But he fell asleep with his head on my lap and i had this sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair.  
Like?  
What??  
And now the movie's finished and everyone else is asleep.  
Sam and Andy are wrapped around each other only the way a pair of straight guys can.  
And Felix still has his head pressed against my stomach, but now his arms are wrapped around my waist, and I feel like I'm going to die.


	2. Felix POV

So Jake's been acting really freaking weird lately. Ever since, like, a week ago. Since the 'sleepover' I guess. He keeps asking about Ellen. Like, I think he things we're dating? I mean, we were for like a week or something. But it just felt gross. Like I was kissing Oscar. *shudders* Pretty sure her and Mia are dating now or something. Every time I try to ask she gets this 'murderous' look on her face. So they're either dating and she doesn't wanna tell me yet, or she's trying to drop hints to Mia amd it isn't working (lets be honest, she's as likely to notice hints as Sam is). Either way, the murderous look should never be ignored. So I'm steering clear of that. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Jake's been acting really freaking weird. Well, weirder than usual. Maybe I'll buy him a fluffy unicorn. He'd probably find the irony in that right?


	3. Jake POV

Felix drew me a picture!? Like??? As if my weird crush thingo couldn't get any worse, he has to go and do a cute thing like this!? Aarrrggghhh!!!

[Felix's picture for Jake ](http://malaayna.tumblr.com/post/164691989119/picture-for-my-latest-fic)


	4. Felix POV

I think he liked the picture?  
He laughed anyway (and went really red).  
He looks really good when he smiles........  
Apparently I'm not over that crush I developed in the other universe

Fuck


	5. Jake POV

Maybe I should just tell him?  
Ya know   
Maybe if I was let down easy I'd be able to get over this?  
Maybe?


	6. Felix POV

Maybe I'll just tell him.


	7. Jake POV

So, ah, funny thing aye.... Apparently Felix likes me too??

 _Like-_ likes me.

So that's kinda cool.  
Also his lips taste really nice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's probably it?  
> Sorry it's kinda shitty

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are appreciated and are absolutely fucking brilliant ♡♡


End file.
